


Steamy Night with Kim Jiwon

by shxxbibitch



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbibitch/pseuds/shxxbibitch
Summary: Hello, first time sharing some of my works here. I usually share my imagines and one shots on Twitter but idk, somehow I feel uncomfortable sharing this particular one there. Hahaha! Also my first time doing a full blown smut and it feels weird tbh (lol but okay, here I am posting it for everyone to read).I really love writing, and im happy that get to write something bcos of ikon. I havent got the chance to practice my writing in a while bcos i dont really need it in my work, so writing for ikon as my inspo is kinda an escape from my shitty and boring life. Hahaha!Okay without further ado, hope you enjoy this one. Lol





	Steamy Night with Kim Jiwon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time sharing some of my works here. I usually share my imagines and one shots on Twitter but idk, somehow I feel uncomfortable sharing this particular one there. Hahaha! Also my first time doing a full blown smut and it feels weird tbh (lol but okay, here I am posting it for everyone to read). 
> 
> I really love writing, and im happy that get to write something bcos of ikon. I havent got the chance to practice my writing in a while bcos i dont really need it in my work, so writing for ikon as my inspo is kinda an escape from my shitty and boring life. Hahaha! 
> 
> Okay without further ado, hope you enjoy this one. Lol

You were sound asleep when you felt something wet on your forehead. You stirred and opened your eyes. You found Bobby sitting on the bed beside you, “Hey” he greeted, giving you a little smile. “Hey there” you greeted him back, reaching for his hand. “What time is it?” you asked. “4am babe” he answered, obviously sounding tired. “What time is your next schedule?” You asked. “Not until 8am” he said. “Good, come to bed now” you invited him. He went closer to you and kissed you gently on the lips. He snuggled his head on your neck as you caress his back.. “Change your clothes and come to bed babe. You need to sleep” you encouraged him. “I missed you” he mumbled on your neck. You giggled a bit because of his breath on your neck, sending shivers on your whole body, then you felt him smile. He then started kissing your neck, then the kissing turned into sucking, nipping. You felt his weight on top of you and realized he adjusted his position. He continued kissing your neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Babe, what are you doing?” you asked as you tried to push him gently. You were trying your best not to moan but you’re finding it more and more difficult. “B-babe, wait-“ he didn’t let you finish your sentence as he crushed his lips with yours. 

The kiss was feverish and needy. He gently bit your lower lip making you moan, causing you to slightly part your lips. He took this as an opportunity to push his tongue inside your cavern, exploring it. He break the kiss to trail kisses on your neck once again. “Babe, stop. W-wait” you stuttered. “Just one time, babe” he said in between kisses. “I miss you and I need you. Please?” He pleaded. You didn’t answer right away, deep down you wanted it too. Your body craves for his touch. “B-but you need to rest” you breathed, you inhaled sharply as he gently squeezed your right breast. “Please?” He once again said. 

You looked him in the eyes for a split second and pulled him by the nape and crushed your lips to his. You felt him smile as you kissed him and stopped for a second, “Just once, and then let’s sleep. Okay?” You narrowed your eyes on him. He smiled naughtily and answered, “we’ll see” as he kissed you once again. He has his shirt half-opened so you finish unbuttoning it. You then ran your hands on his bare chest feeling his well-toned body. You took off his shirt and ran your hands to his shoulders and back. You wanted to feel him, be close to him, in every possible way. He break the kiss and kneeled on the bed, giving you a peek of his half-naked body. The dim lighting of the room made him looked more handsome, his purple hair disheveled and his lips slightly pink because of your hot make out. 

He removed the blanket covering your body, revealing that you’re only wearing his shirt and a black underwear. He seemed satisfied on what he’s seeing so you bravely asked, “you like what you’re seeing?” He made his move towards you so you parted your legs so that he’s in between you. “Yes, I’ve always like it when you’re wearing my shirts... but I’ll like it more if you’re naked” he whispered seductively, making you giggle. He kissed you once again as his hand went to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up, leaving you wearing only your undergarments. He made you lie down on your back, as he hovered on top of you. He then started trailing kisses on your neck down to your chest. He removed the front lock of your bra, revealing your breasts. He took your right breast on his mouth, making you moan loudly. He sucked and rolled his tongue on your peaked nipple as his hand played with the other. You closed your eyes to the pleasure that you’re feeling. He gave the same attention to your left breast and once done, went further down to your navel. 

He was in between your legs and kissed your inner thighs, teasing you. You shivered each time you felt him kissing you near your private area. His hands then went on both side of your hips, pulling down the only fabric you’re left wearing. He smelled the black fabric before throwing it on the side and said, “God, you smell so good babe.” He was looking you straight in the eyes as he bent down in between your thighs. You then felt him kissed you lightly there, as if teasing you, earning a stifled moan from you. He had his arms hold each of your legs making you spread your legs even more, exposing yourself to him. He was looking at you as he circled his tongue on your swelling clitoris, making you moan loudly. He laughed as he went up to kiss you quick and then whispered to you, “not too loud, babe. Jinhwan hyung might hear us.” You were getting lost to all the pleasure you’re feeling so you just nod in return. He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and lips before he went down on you once again. He kept playing with your clitoris, exchanging between sucking and circling his tongue on it. Beads of sweat are forming on your forehead as you hold onto the bed covers as if your life depended on it. 

And as if it wasn’t enough for Bobby, he inserted a finger in your tight hole, making you moan even more. He started slow, pushing in and out, then he quicken his pace. He kept doing this all the while he kept sucking on you. He then inserted a second finger, making you pull his hair. His other hand is squeezing on your breast. Everything was pure ecstasy, then you felt something inside you building up “B-babe” you called out to Bobby. He abruptly stopped what he’s doing as went up once again and claimed your lips. You can taste yourself in his mouth, combination of something sweet and salty. “Don’t cum just yet. We’re not done yet” he said. You have your eyes close as you catch your breath. You opened your eyes and stared into his eyes with need. “Fuck me, babe” you said. He smirked upon hearing your request as he started unbuckling his belt. “As you wish, mademoiselle.” You watch him take off his pants, leaving him only in his trousers. It was visible from his trousers his growing bulge, making you gulp. He then climbed back to the bed for another make out session, touching you everywhere. 

Your hand went to touch his crotch, making him curse on your touch. “Fuck” he hissed. You went on stroking him as you two make out. He then grabbed your both of your hands and hold it in place on top of your head, trapping you. “I wanna touch you” you begged. “Later” he said. He finally take off his trousers in one swift move, revealing his hard and aroused member. He let go both of your hands as he kneeled in between your legs, positioning himself. You were breathing loudly, anticipating him inside of you any minute now. He once again inserted a finger in you, making your breathing hitch. He pushed it in and out a couple of times before pulling it out and put it inside his mouth, tasting your juices. He smiled and said to you, “always ready, babe.” He slowly went closer as he slowly push inside your tight hole, making you hold onto his firm arms. “A-aah” you moaned loudly. “Fuck” he once again cursed. You can feel yourself expanding to his size, filling you up. He started moving slowly, pulling it in and pulling it out inside of you. Once you’re fully adjusted, he started finding his rhythm, ramming inside you as you find your rhythm to match his as well. All can be heard in the room are the stifled groans and moans, and the touching of your bodies.

He hovered on top of you to claim your lips as he continue doing his deed. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your kissed every part of him your lips can reach. From time to time, you can’t control your moans as he hit your sensitive spot. He can’t help but laugh breathlessly as he reminded you to keep it hushed, keep it low. “I swear babe, you got to keep it down. They might knock any minute now” he warned. He then reversed your positions without breaking the contact, positioning you on top of him. From the seated position, you marvel his sweaty look. He looked so manly and hot when he’s naked. “Ride me, babe.” He said huskily. He kept his gaze on you as you started moving, holding onto his chest for support. You started moving up and down, filling yourself of him once again. You picked up your pace once your found your rhythm, earning groans from Bobby. This position hits your spot deeper, more satisfying. You once again felt the familiar feeling of build up inside that you felt earlier so you quicken your pace even more. 

You heard Bobby cursed “Shit, babe. Not now” and before you knew it, he was once again on top of you. “Don’t leave me hanging babe. Let’s cum together” he whispered in your ears. “F-faster” you commanded, and so he did. You dug your nails on his shoulders as you felt yourself nearing. You also felt Bobby’s breathing become more ragged as he continued with his pace. Your feet curled as you reached your climax and so did Bobby. You felt something hot exploded inside you as Bobby groaned loudly. “Ugh, babe” and slumped on top of you. You stayed in that position a couple of minutes as both of you catch your breath. You were playing with his hair when he said, “I have to say, I like it when you’re loud” he teased. Both of you laughed as you slapped his shoulder. “I love you, babe” he said. He lifted his head to look at you with pure love and honesty. You caressed his face and smiled to him, “I love you, too.” You answered. He leaned forward to give you a sweet and slow kiss. After the kiss, Bobby pulled out his shaft inside of you, making you whimper a bit. He then pulled the blanket to cover your naked bodies as he hugged you close to his chest and give you one last kiss on the forehead before both of you went to slumber.


End file.
